Megaman: Sonic Network
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: After moving for the third time. Lan ends up fighting a new batch of Dark Loids. But the new dimensional field brings Sonic to his world.
1. Chapter 1: the gate

Megaman: Sonic Network By Dark Anbu Knight

Chapter 1: The gate

A/N: This is my second megaman based fic and my fourth Sonic based fic, please enjoy. Also these events take place after battle network 6

"Dad, it's not fair." Lan complained from the back seat of the moving truck. Lan and his family were moving for the third time this year. "Don't worry Lan, I talked to the director, and we'll be staying this time." His father said. Lan groaned. First he moved from Den tech City, then to Cyber City, then was Data town, and now to someplace called CompNet City. Lan was upset for moving and he was missing the Dentech city curry eating contest. His mom and netnavi, Megaman weren't to keen on the idea, but they didn't complain as much as Lan did. Mostly because they weren't obsessed with Curry.

Dr. Hikari was currently working on a new dimensional field project. Just then Dr. Hikari's phone rang. "Hello." he answered. "Yes director, I'll be right their." He redirected the van to his new station. "Dad what's wrong ?" Lan asked. "It seems the new dimensional field generator is going haywire, we'll stop there before we go to our new home." his father answered. Lan was less than thrilled. "Oh joy, let's hope we don't have to fight some new dark loids." Megaman said.

The two Hikari men went into the building and Lan's mom went to unpack their things. The two made their way through the building to the lab and met a very grumpy man with white hair, and a white mustache. "Director Victor, so good to see you." Dr. Hikari said. The directors eyes were locked on Lan. "What's with the brat, you got candy on your butt." he said coldly. "Hey he's my dad." Lan fumed. The director got angrier, though it was hard to tell. "You're that meddle some brat with the blue navi that constantly gets in the way of the netsavers." "I am a netsaver." Lan protested. "Then your the worst one ever, you should be more like that Chad kid." The director shouted and stormed out. "His name's Chaud." Lan corrected.

"Lan, next time theirs a problem, I need you and Megaman to stay out of it." Dr. Hikari said. Lan just looked at his father oddly as he left the room."What do you thinks wrong with dad ?" He asked his navi. "Don't you pay attention, director Victor is upset that we keep interfering. Apparently one more time and your dad gets fired."

Just then, the new Dimensional area generator went active. It spread all over the building. Just then, three netnavi's appeared. One was completely engulfed in a cloak, one was red and had different car parts on his body, the third was a crystal being with a huge sword. "Turbine man, Diamond man, find what were looking for." The cloaked figure stated. The two nodded and attacked. Turbine man ran at high speeds and ripped the flooring apart. Diamond man created diamond pillars to crush open nearby crates. "Dad, we need a synchro chip." Lan shouted. Just then, Turbine man appeared in front of Lan. "So your the operator with the blue dude." He said. "Our master wants a rematch." Lan didn't know what to do he was defenceless. Just then Megaman called from the PET. "Lan,the dimensional field is going crazy." the navi shouted.

Then the field began to tear open and a vortex apeared in the sky. Just then a blue blur landed on the floor. It was a blue hedgehog with spiky hair, and red and white shoes. He shook his head and noticed Lan in trouble. "Hang on kid." He shouted running as fast as Turbine man. Lan was scooped up and the hedgehog ran at high speeds.

"No ones faster than me." Turbine man growled.

The red Navi ran at high speeds chasing after the hedgehog. To Lan's surprise the hedgehog could run so quickly. Just then the hedgehog threw Lan in the air, spun into a ball and rammed Turbine man. He was then knocked into Diamond man. "Phantom man a little help please." Diamond man growled. the cloaked navi raised his arm. "Phantom Flame." an emerald fireball emerged from the cloak. The hedgehog spun again and shouted. "Sonic Wind." He created a massive gust that blew the fireball back. "We must reatreat for now, the master calls us." the three navis disappeared as Phantom man shouted. "Your kind will fall by the hands of the neo dark loids." As they disapeared, Lan finally got the nerve to ask. "Who are you ?"

"I'm the guy that likes chilli dogs and adventure, but you can call me Sonic the Hedgehog." The speed freak said with a smile.

* * *

Ok to those who review, think you can give me some ideas for some new darkloids.


	2. Chapter 2: Storm man warning

Megaman: Sonic Network Chapter 2: Stormman Warning

"So Lan, you didn't see anything unusual when the Dimensional field malfunctioned. ?" His father asked. "No dad." Lan pleaded. "Boy, I we find out your lying, your family will be put in prison, and your navi deleted." Director Victor shouted.

Lan shook his head. Sonic was listening in on the conversation from the rafters, he had been to other worlds before, but apparently this world was filled with high tech gear, something he hoped Eggman wouldn't get to. "Sir, your not allowed to do that unless they have a criminal record." Dr. Hikari reminded him. The Dircetor growled and went to his office.

"Lan whatever happened you can tell me at home." Dr. Hikari whispered. Lan nodded and followed his father out of the building. "Hikari, we need you in the lab, those dark loids stole some data." the director shouted from his office. "Change in plans, you know where we live now right ?" Dr. Hikari moaned. Lan slipped his skates on and went home.

Lan was sitting in his room at the time, he never felt so useless. He and megaman were always the ones to save the world, now it would cost him his fathers job. "Lan don't get discouraged." Megaman said in an attempt to cheer his operator up. "He's right." Sonic said sitting on the window. "So this director guys got you pegged, I've been in worse jams, and I still pulled through." Sonic then thought of the time he first met Shadow. "Lan, dinner." His mother called. "Bring me up some chow." Sonic said.

-Neo Dark loid HQ-

The master was concealed behind some dark smog. In front of him was Turbine man, Diamond Man, and Phantom man. "So, some hairball nearly defeated you." He hissed. "Yes lord C-" Diamond man began, then the master blasted him. "You do not have the right to say my name." He growled." Storm man." A navi bearing a striking resemblance to Gravity man appeared. Only he had Six arms, and three spouts on his back. "Go, find the one called Chaud." The navi nodded.

-Hikari residence next day-

"Dad, wake up." Lan shouted. His father came back at midnight and crashed on the couch. The doctor yawned and looked at his son. "What ?" Lan pointed at Sonic. "He's what came out of the dimensional area." "What up?" Sonic asked. Lan's mother came in, looked at Sonic and shouted.

After Mrs. Hikari woke up Dr. Hikari began explaining over breakfast."Our new dimensional field generator is powered by some strange energy signal, but we couldn't figure out what." He explained. "Sounds to me you got your hand son some chaos emrald energy, they're these powerful gems from my world that can do amazing things, teleportations something easy one can do." Sonic thought out loud. "Make sense, listen, I've got to go to work, Lan's got to go to school, and for safety's sake, Sonic, you should stay here." Mrs. Hikari said.

Lan made his way to Comp net academy, the new school he was going to. Going to a new school, he was use to, but a school uniform wasn't. He couldn't wear his headband, he wore black pants, and a blue shirt with the school crest on it. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was Chaud. "Chaud, you go to school here ?" Lan asked. "No, I'm simply here on a highly classified mission." Chaud said. "Oh, ok." Lan said then headed to class. Chaud simply looked at his friend oddly. 'What's his problem ?' he thought.

The school day couldn't end faster for Lan, the lunch was terrible, the teacher was straight from boot camp, and his backpack was crammed full of homework. "This day couldn't get worse." he groaned. Unaware, he was wrong. Chaud and Protoman were currently checking the school's computer. They had recived notice that some odd viruses were in the system. "I got nothing Chaud." Protoman said. "Ok, Jack out." Chaud said. Stormman was watching from affar. "Ok, all I have do do is get him to crossfuse, and I'll be able to absorb what I need for the master." Lan was about to leave campus when a dimensional field was activated. Chaud instinctively crossfused. "Triple Storm Blast." Stormman launched his attack at Protoman, sending him through a wall.

"Chaud's in trouble." Lan shouted. "There's nothing we can do." Megaman reminded him. "Maybe we can't, but Sonic, can." Lan said with a smile. Mrs. Hikari got the email, informed Sonic, and the blue blur was on his way.

Protoman was barely surviving. Then, Stormman grabbed Protoman, and placed his hand on the red crossfuse warrior's emblem. "Download complete." Stormman said with a smile. "Sonic Spin." Sonic rammed Stormman with a high speed roll attack. "So your the furball Turbine man complained about so much." Storm man said. Sonic nodded and ran towards the navi. "Cyclone grip." His hand became a tornado and grabbed Sonic, crushing him. Sonic let another Sonic spin loose again. The giant hand let go.

"Love to stick around but, I've got plans." Stormman said jacking out. The field dissapeared and Sonic got out of there.

That night, the Hikari's and Sonic were watching his performance. "I do this good." Sonic laughed. "Oh, Lan, I pulled some strings, you can go back to fighting darkloids, but, you can't crossfuse ok." His father said. Lan simply smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Neo Dark Chips

Megaman: Sonic network Chapter 3: Neo Dark Chips

A/N: Sorry to burst your bubbles, but neither Eggman, or the emeralds will show up in this fic. Theirs a reason for it, and because I'm planning a sequal to this with Eggman. Sorry.

Sonic ran through the streets of Comp Net city. The place looked beautiful, plus he was trying to rid his head of the thoughts of what Amy might do if she found out he was in another world without her. What bugged Sonic the most was the Neo Dark Loids. Sonic had fought massive warriors before, but none like what he had seen. Also, he had a nagging feeling that Director Victor was hiding something.

Lan was feeling the same thing as he stared at his lunch. He had saved the world six times already, why didn't the director do anything prior.

Dr. Hikari was currently going over Protoman's scans. Stormman copied the battlechips Protoman had used ever since he was created. The only thing he couldn't figure out is what they were after.

At this moment, similare events were taking place all over Den tech city, Stormman, Phantomman, Turbine man, and Diamond man were downloading the history from certain navis.

It was the weekend and Lan was glad he didn't have to go to school today. Just then his Auto phone rang. "Hello." it was Maylu. "Lan, you coming to the net battle tournament today in Den Tech City ?" She asked. "Oh that's right." Lan shouted. "You forgot about it didn't you ?" She asked. Lan shook his head and said. "I'll see you there." Both of his parents were out for today so he had one option to get to his old home. "Hey Sonic, you mind helping me for a minute ?" Lan called out.

-Streets of Den Tech City-

Yai, Dex, Maylu, Tory, and Mick were currently in Yai's limo, waiting to get out of a traffic jam. "You think Lan's gonna show ?" Dex asked. "Who knows, personally, I thought he would sleep past it." Mick said. The others couldn't agree more. Just then a blue and orange blur sped past them.

When the five kids got to the arena they were shocked to see Lan already there. "How'd you get here so fast ?" Maylu asked. "I've got my ways." Lan said with a smile. Sonic simply snickered as he listened from the rafters. "Now I'll finally see what makes Megaman so strong." Sonic thought.

The tournament began and Megaman would be fighting Gutsman in the opening round. Just as the two were about to make their first move, a crystalic tower rose from the ground, and forced Gutsman to log out. Soon the entire field was encased in a diamond cage. "Megaman Jack out." Lan shouted. The navi tried but was unable to leave the arena. Just then, Diamond man appeared in the arena. "Let's have some fun Mega mite." The neo dark loid created two diamond swords and charged at Megaman. "Wide sword Double download." Lan said giving his navi two swords which he used to block the attack.

"Diamond tower." Diamond man created a huge tower out of crystal that tried to cut Megaman in two. "Vulcan battlechip in download." Lan shouted inserting the chip giving Megaman enough power to crack Diamond man. "Didn't think I'd have to go on this." Diamond man snickered. "Neo Dark Chip in, download." Diamond man was covered in a dark aura. "Dark sword." the navi turned a part of the aura into a sword (kinda like Shine greymon burst mode's sword for those of you without imagination) in one slash, Megaman was in serious trouble. He was then blasted back, by Diamond man's Dark Aura beam. Megaman then flew through the arena, and was covered in smoke. At this time, Gutsman, Gylde, Iceman, Roll, and Mick's navi, were trying to break the cage open. Gutsman's fist were nearly cracked in two. 'Wish their was something I could do.' Sonic thought.

Just then, Lan's PET began to glow. The screen read : Style change restored, new forms added. "What ?" Lan shouted. From the smoke where Megaman was a light blue mace slammed into Diamond man's chest. Megaman emerged from the smoke in new armor. He was now light blue and red. He had a face mask. Plus his mega buster was replaced by a mace that he was spinning around. "Mace mode complete." the cyber warrior said. "Wait what, I thought Megaman lost his style change powers when we first cross fused ?" Lan shouted. 'Why's he complaining ?' Sonic thought. Megaman threw his mace at the darkloid damaging him greatly. Diamond man jump out of one attack and the cage wall behind him shattered. "Uh oh, gotta go." Diamond man snickered as he had obtained what he was after.

After Diamond man's attack, the tournament was postponed and Lan and Sonic went to Dr. Hikari's lab. "Neo dark chips ?" Lan's father asked after he heard the story. Megaman was currently under diagnostics to discover what the Neo Darkloid was after, and to tell how Megaman got his style change powers back.

-Neo Darkloid HQ-

The head of the Darkloids snickered, he had used the darkchip data from several navis, and the Protosoul Data from Megaman to create a dark Protoman clone. Only difference from the original Dark Protoman was this one had red eyes glarring through the sunglasses, and his hair had black streaks through it. "Soon my pet, you will be able to destroy that meddlesome Megaman and his friend." The master cackled.

* * *

Here's the new chapter. Also I wouldn't mind if you guys who review add some new style changes, I'm still looking for new neo darkloid ideas.


	4. Chapter 4: Lan the Fugitive

Megaman Sonic Network:

Chapter 4: Lan the Fugitive

Lan was exaushted, after being in Comp Net academy, he was fed up with the town. He had almost blown out his back from his back pack so many times. "This Sucks." He whinned. "Quit your complaining." Sonic said. They were currently in the lab trying to figure out how to send Sonic home. Just then on the screen, an faint image of a strange fox apeared on screen. "Tails." Sonic said. "S-s-onic, y-u the-e ?" The transmission was sketchy at best. "I'm t-y-ng to creat- the transp-rt modu-e and bring you -ome." The transmission cut out. "Can he really do that ?" Dr. Hikari asked Sonic. "That's Tails in a nut shell doc." Sonic said.

Sonic took Lan home as the kid was fallen asleep. But unknown to them, the leader of the Neo-Darkloids sat in his throne room. His body was concealed by darkness and his eyes burned red. On one side of him was a mural version of The original darkloid leader, Shademan, the other side was a mural version of his replacement, Laserman. "To think, these two were defeated by the blue navi." He hissed. "Dark Protoman, Video Man." He shouted. Dark Protoman appeared with a new version of Videoman. His left face was replaced with a cam corder, the film that connected his arms seperated, and he had some spot lights attatched to his shoulder. "Sir, I was Video Man, now I'm Movie man." The navi corrected. "Quiet frankly, I could care less if your name was idiot man, now go, Dark Protoman, Fight tge blue thing, Movie man, record his moves." "Yes sir." They said.

That night, Dr. Hikari worked on the generator, when once again. Megaman woke Lan and Sonic up as he alerted the two. Lan hopped on Sonic and ran to the lab. When they arrived, Lan's mouth dropped, the Darkloid attacking was a near perfect clone of Dark Protoman. "Sonic Spin." Sonic revved and slammed himself into Dark Protoman. The darkloid simply smirked and launched an energy beam from his sword. The blue blur simply ran and dodged the attack.

"Megaman, how could their be a new Dark Protoman ?" Lan asked shocked. "Maybe, that's why the neo darkloids have been collecting the data." His navi sugested. "Oh ho ho." Movie man said as he recorded the fight from the main computer Comp. "Megaman, did you hear that ?" Lan asked as he heard Movieman laugh. "It sounded like VideoMan." Megaman jacked in and saw Movie man. "Video Man ?" Megaman asked shockingly. "It's Movie man now mega runt. Spot light Laser." The lights turned on and launched high powered energy beams. Megaman jumped out of the way to dodge the beams. "Wrap Up." The Film around his wrists sprung at Megaman. The navi was wrapped up and he was being crushed like a cobra's prey. Just then, Megaman remembered something. "Style Change Activate." The navi glowed brightly and grew slightly. "Dual Sword Mode Complete."

Megaman was now a slightly redder version of Protoman with two swords on each hand. "X Cutter." An X shaped attack sliced the film. "Hey, oh, I'll Remember this." Movie man said as he jacked out." Sonic wasn't lasting as long as Megaman had, but he still had a trick up his sleeve. "Sonic Wind." The hedgehog sshouted. He created a hurricane, slamming Dark Protoman into the wall. The dimensional area disapeared and Director Victor showed up with several police bots. Sonic quickly ran from the area. "Lan Hikari, you're under arrest for Illegally aiding the Net Savers." Lan stood there shocked. "Time to go." Sonic said. He ran and scooped up Lan.

They stopped by Lan's house to quickly pack up. "I guess I'm a fugitive now." Lan groaned. "Kinda convenient that Victor knew you were there huh ?" Sonic pointed out. Lan rode on Sonic as they rode through the highway, pursued by cop cars. The drawbridge up. "We're not gonna make it!" Lan houted. Sonic smiled and sshouted. "SONIC BOOM !!!" He ran faster than ever and launched himself from the bridge getting some huge air.

The next morning, news of what happened spread like wildfire. "Lan would do that." Maylu shouted at Yai. "Of course he would." Yai shouted back in defence. All of Den Tech had a hard time believing that Lan was a criminal.

Lan woke up, from a nearby alley and broke down and cried. It wasn't fair, in one day, he had gone from hero, to fugitive. Unaware to anyone, Director Victor was currently having a confrence with the leader of the Neo Darkloids. "I assure you, the boy is considered a fugitive." Director Victor explained. "You'd batter, and that shipment of Neo DarkChips better be ready." The navi sshouted. "Fret not, the Chaos Synchro chip will be ready in time." Victor cackled.


End file.
